micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Henrymadman14
Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Henrymadman14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 18:22, 7 July 2009 DPRLP United World Micronations Membership Request Hello, The national assembly of the DPRLP has voted to apply for membership of the United World Micronations; we are a peaceful micronation hoping to help other micronations in any way possible - I personally believe that this will be a fantastic opportunity to do so and will help to strengthen our nation. Los Penguinos 20:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Second Micronational Games Hello, sir. I see that you have entered the Second Micronational Games in many events, respresenting the nations of Varcetia and Wilkland. That's great, but please, only one nation per person. Which nation will you be playing for? Kyng Fyrst 21:01, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Alliance The Slinky Empyre would be glad to enter a state of informal friendship with Varcetia and Wilkland. May I add you to the Empyre's list of friends? Kyng Fyrst 21:22, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much. The Slinky Empyre welcomes your nations as friends. I look forward to many nice years of relations. Kyng Fyrst 21:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Alliance The Empire of Austenasia would be happy to enter into an informal state of friendship with Varcetia and Wilkland. Alliance The Republic of Suidae Freedom would be honoured to become your ally. HRH Crown Prince Christopher, Foreign Relations Minister United World Micronations membership request Hello, sir. I would like to request membership into the United World Micronations for the Slinky Empyre. Diplomacy in our nation is built around friendship, which I believe works even better than peace. Also, we would love to welcome new micronations and help them get started in their growth. I hope the Slinky Empyre can become a strong influence in the UWM. Kyng Fyrst 21:54, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for accepting the Slinky request. Also, I would be glad to serve as UWN Chairman. If there is anything I should do, please let me know. Again, thank you. Kyng Fyrst 14:54, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Mr. Wilkinson, I have a few things to share with you about the UWM organization. May I please have your email address to use? Kyng Fyrst 02:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Imperial Republic of Nemkhavia Greetings, My name is Premier Mark Meehan, I represent the Imperial Republic of Nemkhavia. I have been authorised by the Imperial Senate to ask if diplomactic relations could be opened between the Imperial Republic and the nations of Varcetia and Wilkland. The Imperial Republic has only recently been established, and we wish to extend the hand of friendship to any who would take it. Contact the Office of the Premier at the following address: premier.gov@gmail.com or reply on Nemkhavia's talk page. Regards, Premier Mark Meehan, Imperial Republic of Nemkhavia United World Micronations Greetings, Thank you for your most prompt response. I have put your request for this Republic to join UWM, the Senate has voted to accept it. We will be happy to join the UWM. Regards, Premier Meehan Flandrernsis & GAMA Greetings, My apologies but you have already noticed that our new forum of the GAMA isn't much active. I regret this because I already complain that two new nations (you and landashir) has asking for membership but without any confirm of this. Flandrensis already support your membership in the GAMA, we see that Varcetia is a new micronation with a lot of potential. Therefore I would like to know if you're interest to start diplomatic relations or an alliance with Flandrensis? You can contact me on Flandrensis@live.be Respectfully, Niels I of Flandrensis Friendship Greetings! I am Kingman, the Chancellor of The Fox Islands' Nation. I would like to enter a state of friendship with Wilkland and Varecetia. I would also like to join the UWM. Please leave a responce on my talk page, thank you,--Pman17 18:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Kingman here, thank you very much! I'll put you on my allies list. Thank you! E-Mail Please give me you E-Mail and I'll send the flag in an attchment.--Pman17 18:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Flag I don't know how to do that thank you Second Micronational Games help Thanks, but we'll take care of the schedules. Right now, we just need people to organize some of the events like Poker and Bridge. Kyng Fyrst 03:02, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Saint Rchard-Varcetia Twinning I have accepted. Consider our capitals twinned. Thank you for this privilege. Kyng Fyrst 15:25, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Dominoes It's okay. I thank you for trying, and look forward to playing with you in the games! Varcetia should do quite well this year, as I see your team has been practicing. Keep up the good work! Kyng Fyrst 16:52, September 9, 2009 (UTC) United World Micronations Request Greetings, I am Emperor Frederic of the Empire of Pristinia. We are a benevolent absolute monarchy with territories scattered all over the world - hence the name "Empire". We concur with the Montevideo convention – in case that is of any importance – and would be happy to join the United World Micronations to achieve diplomatic relations with other micronations and this wonderful organisation - since we are attempting to end our Period of No Foreign Affairs. From our own point of view, we are a sixth world nation, aiming to become a fifth world nation. We believe that intermicronational activities might strengthen our sense of identity as a micronation and perhaps even attract some people outside of Pristinia City – most of our claims have no active citizens, which we think is quite a shame. Anyway, we hope to hear from you soon. :-) signed, His Imperial and Royal Majesty, Frederic I. of Pristinia 11:42, September 11, 2009 (UTC) GREETINGS! Hello i am the President of The Republic of Danesland, i come in the name of my people in question of, do you want to be allies? thank you for your time Relations with Wyvern Wyvern would be interested in a relation or maybe even joining your Union, Could we discuss this? e-mail = Wyvern@live.nl Yours Faithfully, Minister of Foreign affairs acting in name of the King, Bradley I take contact with:User:Brad1201 Make An Alliance And Some Foreign Relations Greetings! My Name Is Adriansyah Yassin.S ,The President Of The Federal Republic Of Los Bay Petros.My Country will Be Proud If You,The President Of The Republic Of Varcetia Accept Us To Became Alliance. Signed Pres. Adriansyah Yassin.S United World Micronations Membership Request Micronation: Republic of Eniarku Addressed to: UWM From: Sup. Hon. Chief Justice, GON, GOM, FAON, President Aaron A. Meek Date: 01/03/2010 --- Greetings, I, President Aaron A. Meek, on behalf of all my citizens and government, would like to gain admittance to United World Micronations. We fully comply to the terms and conditions of the Montevideo Convention and are allies with numerous other micronations (most notably in this instance the Slinky Empyre). Our goal (if admitted) is to gain many new and friendly diplomatic ties and help to make the micronational world a much better place. Hopefully, our admittance into UWM will strengthen our micronational identity and maybe even attract others far outside our borders. --- Truthfully Yours, President-Eniarku 23:11, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sup. Hon. Chief Justice, GON, GOM, FAON, President Aaron A. Meek president.eniarku@gmail.com Official Website United World Micronations Request Greetings, i King Jack I do request that the nation of The Kingdom of Broughtopia to the United World Micronations. Our reasons for joining are that while we are nearly a year old we still have poor relations with other micronations and we are not currently well known, please consider the Kingdom of Broughtopia for membership and if you have any questions regarding the Kingdom, or myself do not hesitate to contact me at Jak.Leach@hotmail.co.uk Yours, King Jack I King of Broughtopia The Sovereign Military Order of Salazar Greetings, The Sovereign Military Order of Salazar wishes to be included among the members of your organization. We are interested in acheiving peace and good understanding among the micronations. regards, Carlos the First. Head of State Sovereign Military Order of Salazar e-mail: carlos_ignacio2@hotmail.com DRIC in the UWM We are interested in joining UWM because we are a young nation and would like to have a orgaization to help us develope and grow. Sir. Jackson Niles Alexander I, President of the Democratic Republic of Cliff Island. Wyvern For new relationship contact you must contact User:QuentinWyvern --Brad1201 17:34, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Republic of Lostisland membership request Good afternoon. Captains Regent of the Republic of Lostisland Yaroslav Mar and Stepan Ignatiev apply for membership of the United World Micronations. We are a new micronation, but at this moment we are recognized by such famous micronations as Slinky Empire, Atlantis, Aerican Empire and more. It will be a great honour for us to join the United World Micronations. Best regards, Yaroslav Mar, Stepan Ignatiev. RepublicOfLostisland 17:46, October 29, 2010 (UTC) The Republic of Wickliffia Request to Join Hey, I was wondering if the Republic of Wickliffia could join the orginization because I am new to microwiki and would also want Wickliffia to make allies. Please message me back. Thanks!!! Membership Dear good sir, We are excited to discover an organization such as yours. We have a few conflicts, but we believe we will be a very positive impact on your alliance. Most Sincerely, Mkmillwall 21:13, July 26, 2011 (UTC)''Grand Duke martin I '' Empire of Walkoria Greetings, My name is Matthew Walker and I represent the Empire of Walkoria. I would like the nation of Walkoria to join your allience as I feel it would help establish Walkorian cooperation with other micronations and heads of state. Our website is http://empirewalkoria.weebly.com/ so feel free to have a browse and let me know if we may enter this allience. Regards.